Mors Ligno
by Altairswifi
Summary: Go back to the root of it all.
1. Chapter 1

**Pretty predictable, and utterly worthless, read at your own risk. It's a pretty quick chapter, I'll post better work...some day. **

**Disclaimer: Everything referenced belongs to others. **

Road to Afar Adar.

'Why must the Shion countries be so damn big.'

Blossom trudged among the dirt path created by a nearby farmer's constant rut. Seriously. It's been five hours and she's pretty sure it's the same town. Trees shielded any sign of life and allowed the clouds to give off only slight reflection of the sun. The bustling world was no longer existent. All other life forms became was poisonous marshrooms and bitter tingleberries, luckily trivial knowledge allowed her to recall how to create a health potion out of the two ingredients and slight elbow grease.

Her cloak flowing gently in the breeze, Blossom wondered why no signs had been provided to guide a traveler...Maybe because there are no other travelers. The routes led on for days without end, and only brought slight hope that was instantly demolished by the misguided fall of darkness. The only external sense of direction had come from the beginning of the trail, when an elderly woman stood by offering a shortcut to Adar. Bitch.

Luckily, Blossom has brought a...map thing. She'd never seen one of them beforehand, but it's a location tracking enchanted parchment. She purchased it at a celestial store, even getting a spirit key keychain as a souvenir, quite an expensive one at that. Taking out the scroll, she carefully unwound it making sure not to crease otherwise her perfectionist persona would make a clear appearance yet again.

Alrighty then. So. Hm. It states...ahm.

Perhaps she should have asked the man how to use the map.

Oh no, hold on. She gets it.

A blue arrow pointed to a dense deciduous forest, where no nearby towns were to be seen. No markings indicated that the forest was anywhere near a city. Slightly enraged, Blossom raised her head and had half a mind to find the elderly woman and slap her to oblivion. She stared at the map for a few moments longer. Angry and repulsed she wished nothing but to burn the paper.

...After a few minutes, she realized she had no interest in incinerating the parchment nor remain angry towards it, she let it go. Her actual anger was mainly aimed at the bitch who gave her these directions and herself for following blind trust. The scroll slid mismatched in the air and ultimately fell atop the beaten path. Sighing, she turned around and began walking back to her ground zero.

The forest was not clearing and seemed more thick than the last time. Glancing back, Blossom noticed that where the parchment landed had what seemed to be an...

"Entrance! Entrance! Grant me a wish and enter Adar!"

A very strange...gingerbread man hung from one of the trees. Certainly wasn't there before. It was decorated in what looked to be frosting. Gleaming in the torrid Sun, it was staring right at her. Slightly unfazed, she calmly walked back and went to retrieve the map. She noticed suddenly, that a bridge was formed from the section of forest she remained in, to a pool of water. Then it was instantly covered by thousands of branches, woven into one another and blocking out the pool. Quite odd, she then looked at the gingerbread for answers. His face shifted to a...smile?

"Grant me a wish and receive entrance to Adar."

How would this frilly thing get her to Adar? Perhaps the shops man lied to her, or perhaps this pastry would, either way she wouldn't end up in Adar. Sighing, she replied , testing to see the results.

"What would you like?"

"The assassination of Duke Fraice Duke Furdinand."

Well...that was not what she expected...at all. Not that it would be difficult, monarchs were always easier to kill for her considering most of them were heartless bastards who believed only they had the divine right. Perhaps it was ironic coming from her...yet as stereotypical as it may be. It is stereotypical for a reason.

"What would happen if I just walk past you?"

The gingerbread man went silent and gazed his cast downward, and she followed after a moment. Near her feet turned to be a puddle of water, which was quivering at a rapid rate. It create ripples through such thin water layers, and suddenly ceased. A vision appeared as Blossom peered closely.

Suddenly, the vision enveloped her completely and she was inside of it. Coughing, the air was full of soot and created the sky to become a slate grey and the air bloodied. The scent of burning bodies was seen behind an enormous castle, children plucked carcasses out of piles and shoved them inside a furnace. One skeleton seeming boy even tore of flesh of one and pushed it down his throat. Her eyes widened in confusion at the inhumane actions. She turned around once a loud roar was heard, as suspected an ogre climbed his way up deserted villages. His mouth full of humans and vile creatures. Turning around, she saw armies of creatures heading towards the city, each with some sort of weaponry nearby. Voices screamed in her ears, all over.

"Please...somebody...help me..."

"Save us..."

"This isn't true!"

"STOP."

The vision ended. It was over. Checking her surroundings she found that she was still in the farmers rut and the gingerbread was still dangling in front of her. It stared at her closely and asked again for her approval of its request.

"You've gotta be something powerful because I couldn't tell if that was something you conjured or if that was an actual possibility. I'm guessing first. Later." Not wanting to add more responsibilities to her being, she trudged further on. Perhaps that was the future, and if that was the case then the best selfish decision is to walk away. She cannot be held accountable for something she wasn't aware of. Perhaps it is quite selfish, and unlike her, but she's changed and has only one goal now.

As Blossom walked away, a vine twirled around her arm and pushed her back to the cookie. It looked somewhat annoyed.

"That is a true possibility. The Duke plans to create an alliance with witches of nearby Slothia and they appear to agree with it. However, he actually kills one of them at the scene and tries to make his guards kill the others. His actions cause Slothia and its allies to demolish the human village completely. "

She wasn't aware of any sort of treaty, and why would witches create an alliance with humans of all things. This Duke must be real stupid to think he could get away with all of this. More importantly, this did not concern her. The well being of humans was not a priority.

"Why do you think I think I care?" Asking simply.

The Gingerbread stared at her," You wouldn't be able to get what you want. Would you? If witches participate in this, they would need all the ailment they could provide for one another. If that happens...then what about the one you need? You saw what occurred in the vision. If one of them dies, they will capture a soul and torture it, perhaps of the Duke himself...?" This thing knew...

Pushing aside her own impatience for how it would know what she needed and the yearning she had for the ailments, she questioned the importance of the alliance one again.

It remained silent.

Sighing, she took one more strike to rouse the gingerbread. "I want to know how you could know what I want, but I have a feeling you wouldn't answer that either. Listen. S'long asked I get to Adar in the next hour, I'll take take whatever you need."

The gingerbread created a shift again, for a smile. It caused her to be slightly uncomfortable, but she moves towards it again.

"Turn back the branches and you must allow yourself to seep into the water itself."

And the man became hollow, it's facial features gone and body stagnant. It seems whatever was inside, just left. Sighing, she flung the...carcass far away. She was met by the multiple branches woven into one another. Breaking each until she saw a clearing , Blossom shoved herself into the empty space.

The entire place was pitch black, and only illuminated by the glowing waters of a small pond. It was a small area, perhaps the size of a small pawn shop. Looking back, she saw the branches had woven themselves with each other once again.

Moving forward, Blossom saw the inside of the waters were empty and tranquil. Doubting the supposed and hopefully portal, she dipped her hand beneath the first layer.

It felt a breeze.

Holding her breath, she readied herself and jumped into the water to submerge her body into the water. Closing her eyes she felt a sudden tingling warmth flow through her blood.

Tightening her eyelids at the uncomfortable feeling, she touched the floor of the pond until it disappeared and she could move freely. Swimming faster as her oxygen ran lower, she opened her eyes and saw a gleam in the upper portion of the water. It had been around five of her body lengths away. Now, her oxygen ran deadly low. Sprinting, she swam. And swam. And swam. Until her hand broke the intersection of water and air. Gasping, she flailed her arms for land and found it right next to her.

Catching her breath, she laid her head on the land and breathed deeply. Her eyes automatically opened at widened at her surroundings. She whispered to herself. "No."

" Are you serious..."

Disappointment.

Humiliation.

It was the same scenario as before. The pitch black surroundings, branches woven area with only a small pond. It was identical. There was no way this wasn't the same area.

Finding out her time and efforts gone to vain, Blossom hoisted herself above and wrung the water out of her hair and shamed her cloak.

Surprisingly, there was no trace of the water anywhere on her. But that did not ease her. Sighing, she took off a dark boot and checked for any signs of water absorption. Same results.

She would have to start all over again. She wasted an hour with that magical gingerbread man. Or perhaps spirit. Or...whatever, it no longer matters.

Finding the set of branches she came in through, she recognized the position and patterns, she broke them away. A bright light infiltrated the cramped area, she couldn't even stand, the light harmed her eyes for a good moment. Tearing apart the wood, she stepped into the light until the sun gleamed at her.

Pausing to block the lights until her eyes adjusted, she smelled the old perfume of her clothing. Her clothes dry as can be. As she removed her hand one feature became visible to her.

Or perhaps, lack of.

The trees, they were no longer present. Neither was the rut.

Instead, a sea trapped the city with buildings tall enough to touch the skies appeared. Ships and people abundant around the water, and bustling crowd moving into the cities. Using her vision, she saw that most of the people had been humans. Stepping forward, she walked towards the road until something smacked against her shoulder.

Looking back to see if whatever or whoever is alright, she turned. A big board stood, facing the road and she noticed another, symmetrical to this one on the other side. Both promoted the same cause it seemed.

Well… seemed like it was time to move forward again.

Turning back once again, she read the board with a satisfied conscious.

"Welcome to the city of Adar."


	2. Chapter 2

"Thieves!"

"Vandal!"

"Savages"

"Rapscallion!"

"Criminal!"

'They sure have a lot of names for bad guys.'

A young woman with chopped locks rode a wagon driven by kremalshaws, carrying looted goods from all around town. The wide dirt path cleared of people as she came to vision. Merchants fled with their most valued items in hand. Houses and stores on the sidelines closed down, effectively locking away with protective gear. Police ran and rode behind the stolen vehicle, armed with weaponry she couldn't defend from.

But they didn't know the area like she did.

Taking a swift turn, she ran into an alley crowded with civilians who attempted to rid themselves from the girl's reckless ways. Women held on to their children who tried to flee in amazement. Several cursed, some threw rocks while police threw bullets, but none chased after them. Except the stupid authorities.

Taking a dangerously narrow turn, the female ventured into the illegal or poorer side of the town. Cramped with numerous people from beggars to illegal merchants, she left free one barrel of gold to lighten the load...

Also the mobs of creatures who ran towards it with their lives, never seeing so much currency in one area. They blocked the polices way, and she was able to gain more leverage to go further.

"Hey! What do you think you're doin'?" A head poked it's way out of the wagon, wearing strangely cat eye shaped sunglasses and long filthy black hair. The face had an even stranger...green pigment to it.

" Shut up Ace, I'm tryna' save your ass over here."

" Listen Butterball, we betta make it alive or imma make yours a living hell if you push out anymore merchandise. The guy's order was-"

Cutting Ace off, She waved her hand on his face," Yeah, yeah, yeah. Big deal with big guy. Just go sit down and have tea, will ya princess?" Shoving his face inside the wagon, the girl rode on. The road was starting to shift from the dirt beaten path it was to stone. Meant they were close to making it to the open road, if she could just-

**POW **

The loud noise was startling but then her leg felt a bitter sharp pierced feeling. She screamed in pain. Looking back at her calf, it was just what she expected. Glaring through automatic tears, she found that another force of police stood right behind her, and gradually gaining on them. Facing forward with no feeling in her back calf, she encouraged the kremalshaws to move as fast as they possible could. Multiple shots fired at the vehicle and looking forward there only more forces prepared to take them down. She was covered from every corner, there was no way they could escape this.

...But she could. Every man for himself.

The force was at least three hundred cores away, reaching inside the wagon behind her her hands searched and grasped a heavy satchel. Quickly taking out an odd orange shape, the girl bit off a skin portion of it and threw it back inside the wagon. She let the creatures go and jumped off the wagon. Her calf almost slowing her down but she jumped behind the low laying fence aand covered her head to protec-

**BOOM**

An orange explosion flew around them, it covered like a thick mist and blocked all areas of sight. It left a choking citrus flavor in the air. Being checked for damage, the officers rose from the ground and allowed the medics to arrive. Once present the medics covered with gas masks informed that the no damage had been done to their bodies. The orange color left on them had only been a sweet dye, used mainly in baking.

The wagon had been at a complete stillness, it did not shift at all. The officers gathered around it to prevent anything else coming from it. Out of the blue, or orange, a small figure fell out of the vehicle. Guns raised and armed, the authoritative police closed in on the front and back exits. Then another, much larger person, fell down atop the previous. It kept going until a total of five breathing things fell out, each covered by a thick layer of orange stickiness. One officer ran to look around for the driver, and found a blood trail behind a fence. Raising his sword, he swiftly jumped behind to capture the-

...Nothing but a cloth laid.

Crowds stood nearby the store of nai. Each with a new emotion on their faces, huddled with extensions of more bodies.

" The baking disaster found five out of the six bandits today from the devastating shop robberies. One member remains at large, we would like to provide an image however the coward covered it's face the entire time. Police found a green cloth, probably the one used to cover their face. A physical description would be a slightly bulky, small, seemingly feminine body. Arm and leg skin are relatively tan, and hair resembles a chopped up mushroom. Authorities cannot tell if the person is human, witch, shape-shifter, or anything else, so keep caution if you approach it. However, reports say that one bullet wound was hit, and they are unsure where. But that's all the time we have for you today, I'm Faudr Essen. Stay safe city of Adar."


End file.
